


festival lights

by orphan_account



Category: Philippine Showbiz RPF, Pinoy Big Brother, Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7 - Teen Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, KissMarc, i love them!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The festival lights twinkle in Kisses’ eyes, and Marco is sure it reflected on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- If you're not fond of KissMarc, don't read this. :)  
> \- If you're a fan of other LTs but like one of them, you're very much welcome to read this. ^^

 

 

 

 

It was the second week of December and there were already numerous Christmas-related events had Marco attended. It was tiring, he admits, but for his work he would do anything.

 

He had spent his 15 years celebrating Christmas in Italy and this was his first time to celebrate it here in the Philippines. It was quite different, though. He’s now a signed artist and flashes of cameras around him surround his now-public world in every event he attends. Not that he’s complaining; everything, bits and pieces, is entirely new to him. The moment he signed the contract, he knew he had to adjust in another set of world after his stint on Pinoy Big Brother.

 

Marco’s stylist just finished fixing his hair and putting on a very light makeup. After he was introduced at the mirror, he smiled. “KuyaMyrrh, you truly are an artist. I never looked this good in what—15 years?”

 

Myrrh shook his head in slight disbelief, “You’re flattering me, young man. Now stand up! We don’t have much time now. The event’s starting soon.”

 

He stood up then fixed his red flannel shirt. After a while, the door opened, revealing an example of a human form of perfection.

 

_Kisses._

 

Marco was still in front of the mirror, but his sight went on to Kisses through the reflection. His jaw almost dropped, thanks to Myrrh for closing his mouth even before he becomes jaw-less. His face flushed hot, his feeling indescribable. How could a person—specifically a _friend_ —make him feel a lot of emotions all at once? As far as he remembered he didn’t have the biggest crush on Kisses while they were still inside the house, but now they’re free, did his heart change?

 

“Marco,” Kisses headed towards him. “Are you going to stare at me all day there? We still have an event to attend if I may remind you.”

 

He felt a lot more hot flushes, almost feverish. He wanted to run away but that would only mean he’s too coward to let this person know what he really feels. Not that he wanted to tell it too soon, but a hint would be better. Also, he didn’t want Kisses to think he became weird all of a sudden just because of her entrance and her style tonight.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Kisses! I was really stunned by you. Well, who wouldn’t? You’re beautiful. Uh... Hehe…?”

 

Kisses arched a brow. “You’re acting weird. And… thanks?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he scratched his head. “Thanks… thanks…”

 

“Uy, what’s happening to you?”

 

“Prego? Nothing! _Non ti preoccupato, mia cara. Sto bene._ ” He smiled sheepishly.

 

Kisses, transforming into her matarayself, sighed and rolled her eyes. “You and your Italian again! Well, whatever. Just get done there. The event will be in a few hours.”

 

“Sure. I’m just gonna fix few things first.”

 

Kisses only nodded then went outside again. After making sure she had already gone away, Marco blew a huge amount of air and he could literally feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _Nice one, Marco Gallo. Myrrh’s going to turn into a horrifying version of himself if he ever saw your melting makeup._ He grabbed the tissue near him and lightly blotted his face to avoid completely ruining the makeup.

 

After a while, Myrrh showed up again, wearing a knowingly smile. “Don’t worry about your oh-so-light makeup, I saw the whole thing.”

 

He mentally cursed and felt the sweat forming again. “W-well--”

 

“I know, I know. You’re confused.”

 

“Confused of what? I don’t like Kisses…” he pouted.

 

The stylist laughed evilly. “‘ _Wag kang magsalita nang tapos, anak_. You’re obviously contradicting yourself. Usually, your 'don’ts’ are your mortal enemy.”

 

Marco chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

“You will know once you look into her eyes,” Myrrh pat his back. “Now go outside and find her. You know what she turns into when she’s being impatient. Shoo shoo!”

 

They both laughed. He fixed his shirt once more and prepared for the event.

 

 

 

 

Marco’s social anxiety got better thanks to numerous events he attended after they got out of the PBB house. He met new people and made lots of friends, though he’s still learning how to be calm and suppress the urge to run away whenever he shook hands with a total stranger.

 

Kisses was definitely the exact opposite of him. She always took the initiative to meet and greet people. She also entertained a huge crowd of fans—signing their pictures of her, their team up, her Candy Mag cover and whatnot. Unlike him, he had to be pulled out of a dungeon to greet a handful of unfamiliar faces.

 

His partner was still busy greeting a few more people and he took this chance to observe her more carefully. She’s got a very fair complexion; a cute, _chinita_ eyes; and a height that is truly a beauty queen characteristic. While looking at her, he almost couldn’t believe she came from a wealthy family. How could a pretty face and a spoiled girl be this kind and down-to-earth? Most of the girls now were raised a brat since they are in the top of the societal hierarchy, but not Kisses. Her kindness made her stand out and become more lovable. How come he didn’t notice these specific things about her when they were still inside the house?

 

The main attraction, which is the lighting of enormous Christmas lanterns, would be starting in a few minutes. Marco grabbed Kisses’ hand and pulled her to stand in front to get a better view of the lanterns. Her hands were very cold and he’s too tempted to warm it up, but he’ll save that for later.

 

The crowd’s excitement was uncontainable. Some were already shouting not to make them wait anymore and some were anticipating it quietly. Marco looked at his pretty partner-in-crime, and the light in her eyes was something he couldn’t explain by words. _It’s just so beautiful._

 

Finally, the shouting and the little commotion broke as the host told them to count with him for the lighting of the lanterns. They did; the lanterns were lit up at last.

 

The lights were really colorful, ranging from typical Christmas colors like blue, red, and green and even pink, violet and yellow. It embraced the whole area and the crowd that was once too loud earlier just stood there, staring in awe. He smiled. He then turned to Kisses who was gazing at each lanterns. He smiled again. _She’s just so beautiful._

 

Kisses must have already felt Marco’s eyes boring into her when she looked at him in the middle of viewing the lanterns. There was a dead air between them as they looked at each other awkwardly which also made them both blush. She reverted her sight back to the lights but he didn’t tear off his gaze at her. The festival lights twinkle in Kisses’ eyes, and Marco is sure it reflected on his own.

 

So this was what Myrrh meant earlier.

  
  


It’s already 4:23 in the morning and it’s been three hours since Marco got home, but he still couldn’t fall asleep. Everything happened yesterday was a bliss especially when he was with Kisses. Suddenly, the idea of dating her romantically struck his mind. He immediately shook of the thought. _You can’t date a close friend, idiot._

 

To avoid pissing himself even more, he just decided to view the photos he and Kisses took in the event. There were too many, 462 photos to be exact, and most of it were candid and their ugly selfies. But there was a single photo that truly made him out of his league.

 

It was an unplanned selfie when they both laughed at the confetti piece that landed on his face, and he accidentally tapped the capture button. If he could choose a photo to put up on his bedroom wall, it would be this. It’s just so pure and full of happiness.

 

He smiled at the photo. _What did I do to deserve you?_

 

That had been his question ever since they were paired up by the management. He admits he had been a jerk at Kisses inside the house. Maybe because of that stupid _loyalty_ thing which he hadn’t thought of deeply while inside PBB, but he’d take that assholery as a blessing in disguise. If not, maybe he would gone back to Italy for good because of bitter limelight he would get with the girl he _actually_ liked.

 

Until now, he’s still studying how to make the team up better and stronger, as well as Kisses. She’s still the 'super-duper sensitive girl’ as he’d like to call her, but at least she’s trying not to be too emotional at the things that hurt her. There still are times that they’d have a misunderstanding but rather than being a jerk again, he would be the first one to make it up. That’s why he’s very thankful they were paired up so that they would know the weaknesses of each other and help each other to fix it and make it better. _A blessing in disguise indeed._

 

Marco finally felt sleep coming to him as he yawned nonstop since. He turned off his phone and placed it beside his pillow. Before falling into a deep slumber, he thanked God for everything, including Kisses. When he finally drifted off to sleep, a smile was evident on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hey there! This is my first ever KissMarc fanfic! :)  
> \- Sorry if there were grammatical and typographical errors on this work of mine. It was rushed and didn't proofread it thoroughly  
> \- I still don't have a KissMarc-related account, so if you have questions or suggestions to make my writing style better, you can contact me [@remienxcole](http://twitter.com/remienxcole)


End file.
